


Dom Has Asthma

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom has a asthma attack





	Dom Has Asthma

Dom and lofty were in bed having sex, it was there 3rd wedding anniversary. They couldn't believe that that had made it to the 3 year mark and still were so in love. Lofty was was kissing dom's bare chest when he heard dom's breathing becoming fast and irregular.  
Lofty "dom what's wrong?"  
Dom "asthma attack" lofty jumped off the bed and grabbed dom's puffer off the bedside table and handed it to his husband. Dom grabbed the puffer and used it hoping it would help him breathe better, lofty then helped dom sit up more and started rubbing his back. Lofty was used to dom having asthma attacks but still they were always hard to watch. Once dom's breathing returned to normal he whispered sorry to his husband.  
Lofty "don't apologize, I'm glad to help"  
Dom "I know but we can't even have sex without me spoiling it"  
Lofty "dom please don't say that, it's not your fault"  
Dom "yeah but one day you'll get sick of taking care of me and leave" lofty just stared at the ceiling, he had lost count of how many times he had told dom he wouldn't leave and yet dom still didn't believe him.  
Lofty "you know that I won't leave you"  
Dom "I guess but you should be with someone who is easier or with someone who can at least have sex"  
Lofty "dom I love you, so I don't care if I never have sex again as long as I get to wake up every morning with you by my side okay?"  
Dom "ok if your sure" lofty just held his husband hoping dom would one day stop questioning his love.


End file.
